


Literary Tapas

by rainbowthreads



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Atop the Fourth Wall, Doctor Who, History Boys - Bennett, Lie to Me (TV), Original Work, Sherlock (TV), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Not a Crossover, ratings will vary, sorry about clogging your fandom's page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthreads/pseuds/rainbowthreads
Summary: Various drabbles and Comment Fic that are too short to post by themselves. One of Those Annoying Collections with multiple fandoms tagged. Each fandom is mentioned in the chapter summary, though, so if you open up the entire work, you can do ctrl + f to find the one you want.Sorry about clogging your fandoms though.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Cal Lightman/Ria Torres, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stuart Dakin/Tom Irwin
Kudos: 42





	1. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Incredible Hulk – any – "bagel"

There were lots of things that Bruce missed about the old days, about living in Virginia rather than Rio. Some were bigger than others, but they all hurt in their own way. He missed Betty's smile, of course, and the way she would hold his hand. He missed living in a nice apartment in a nice part of a nice city. He missed having a job where he could use his mind. He missed the serenity he'd never known had existed, the underlying peace of knowing there was no need to keep checking and checking and checking his pulse so nobody else gets hurt in the chaos, to make sure he never bleeds so that he won't kill anybody, to make sure he won't be given away and the American government won't come swooping down in the middle of the night to carry him away God knows where to do God knows what.

But sometimes, it was the little things he missed. Like something as simple as a bagel. Just an ordinary sesame seed bagel with salmon and cream cheese, a little slice of Americana, a little slice of home, something so small and insignificant and ridiculous, but something he could not get in Brazil for love nor money, no matter how hard he looked.

He could have tried making them himself, perhaps, but Bruce had never been much of a baker, so he'd left it alone. Cream cheese was also nearly impossible to find anyway. So he put it out of his mind. He tried to forget about it, just like he'd tried to forget about so many other things from his old life.

Sometimes, he could pretend that they were gone. That he was happy where he was.

And sometimes, he almost believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Brazil has its own type of cream cheese (Requeijão), but it's not the same, dang it.


	2. Unconsummated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History Boys – Irwin/Dakin – "unconsummated"

Sometimes late at night, when Irwin is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, sleep beyond his reach, he wonders what would have happened if he and Dakin had not left each other unkissed, untouched, unloved.

He slips his hand beneath the sheets, wraps his fingers around his stiffening length and lets himself imagine – the feel of Dakin's warm thighs beneath his palms, the smell of sweat and sex, the sound of Dakin's pants and moans of lust, the taste of Dakin's cock on his tongue – and all the while, his hand moves back and forth, hips twitching, pleasure building to a crescendo that takes his breath away.

And when his orgasm has come and gone, when he's lying still, hand sticky with semen and skin lightly sheened with sweat, Irwin wonders if Dakin ever imagines the same thing.


	3. Tuesday's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animorphs – Rachel – "Tuesday's child is full of grace"

Tuesday's Child is full of grace, so the old story goes, and Rachel is a Tuesday's Child. See her up on the balance beam – hop, skip, jump – and you can believe every word of it.

See her as a grizzly bear tearing Taxxons asunder – rip, slash, tear – and you know that it's a lie: she is powerful, deadly, amazing, but there is no grace in war.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original work – original characters – "He/she is so cute when he/she is sick"

Hot, he was hot, too hot, dripping sweat but then he was cold, so cold, shivering with it, and his arms and legs were heavy, so heavy, couldn't move them – pinned down, chained down, can't get out, can't move, and so hot but so cold and sweating and shaking and every bone in his body ached. Bed covers around him, a pillow beneath his head, a blank white ceiling above him, but it's not blank: there are monsters in it, faces leering, but then they vanish and melt and drip down onto his head to run across his skin oh God what was happening to him?

Another face, this one closer: it started off pretty, but then the eyeballs started to melt and drip down her cheeks like warmed ice and her sweet red smile stretched until when she opened her mouth her face was split in two like an axe wound, a red gaping axe wound with a long red writhing tongue.

Where was he and who was she and what was going on and why did he feel so goddamn sick and how the fuck was he going to get _out_ of here oh God?

Then the woman laughed, a soft tinkling laugh that stretched and shrank like taffy, and she murmured to herself, "He is so cute when he is sick..."


	5. Perfect Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who – Eleven/Amy/Rory – the humans are mistaken as his concubines & they go way... way over the top in playing the part

Now the Doctor knows that Amy and Rory wearing the collars – the golden collars denoting a high-ranking concubine – is entirely necessary: without them, the two would be mistaken for commoners and probably executed, knowing their luck. And he understands why the two keep curling up obediently at his feet or pressing close to his side – after all, it's what all their other concubines are doing to their masters. They'd stand out if they didn't. But what he can't understand is the way that Rory keeps nibbling lightly on his ear, or why Amy keeps letting her hands wander to… awkward places, and why he finds it so distracting. He comes to understand later, back in the TARDIS, and then it finally makes perfect, glorious sense.


	6. Dead (Not Alive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT4W – Linkara – dark ending
> 
> TW: suicide

Once upon a time, there was a young man who believed that he had tortured and murdered his own daughter to create a weapon, and that her soul had returned for vengeance against him.

He knew that he must die for what he'd done; at first, he planned to surrender himself to the weapon itself, to give it his life as poetic justice, but that wasn't enough: she deserved more.

He lowered the gun.

What she deserved was his blood, the liquid essence of his will.

A kitchen knife opened up the veins: the rest was just blood on the floor.


	7. SCIENCE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spoony Experiment – Doctor Insano + Spoony – puppy!Spoony

Oh.

He didn't mean to do _that_.

Doctor Insano had ben sure that this molecular fission gun was designed to shake people to the very core of their DNA and make them melt into gelatinous puddles. Not turn them into adorable fluffy puppies. Although then again, puppies were quite a lot easier to dominate and control than people, so maybe it was a good thing.

And he hadn't meant to hit Spoony with it either, considering their whole "No more murdering me" deal, but hey, he wasn't dead, right? And he made a surprisingly adorable black-and-tan King Charles Spaniel.


	8. If That Finger Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT4W – Linkara + Margaret – suicide jokes

He was doing it again. She hated when he did this. Despised it.

It was just a bad comic. It wasn't worth this, not really. It wasn't worth lifting the gun, pressing the barrel to his temple, stroking a finger ever so lightly across the trigger. If that finger slipped... there was nothing she could do. She wasn't strong enough here.

If that finger slipped, he was dead.

Frantic, crying, she begged him to stop: he couldn't hear her.

But he did eventually lower the gun.

For her, it was an ordeal: for Linkara, it was just another suicide joke.


	9. Dirty Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lie to Me – Lightman/Torres – she likes it when he talks dirty

Cal's voice drove Ria wild: he knew it, and he took advantage of it. He could bring her right to the edge just by whispering in her ear all the things he wanted to do with her and to her, no matter where they were.

And boring days at the office became a _lot_ more fun.


	10. Self Check-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock – John/Sherlock – Sherlock shows off by beating the self-checkout machine for John

"I don't see what was so difficult about that machine. It seemed to operate perfectly well."

"Oh shut up."


	11. I Think I'm A Clone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT4W – Linkara + 90s Kid – clones
> 
> NB: This is set before 90s Kid changed his name to 90s Dude.

Looking back, Linkara was practically kicking himself for not seeing it coming. Then again, why would he? He had no idea that 90's Kid actually watched the show – or _The Spoony Experiment_ , for that matter – or that he would pay attention to what happened and know how to use that knowledge.

It seemed obvious now, though, now he thought about it. The Nineties. The Clone Saga. A cloning machine in the house. What had he honestly expected would happen? And now the house was crawling with Kid clones like an extremely loud cockroach infestation.

This was really not Linkara's day.


End file.
